Ivy's Pussy
by Frolic Fingers
Summary: Ivy finds herself lacking something inside of her. To fufill her needs, she embarks on a quest, in order to find this missing thing. She meets a few familiar faces along the way, and battles ensue.    Warning: Read at your own risk.
1. Part One: Ivy's Orgasm

It was a cold, chilly day. The leather of Ivy's outfit was sticking uncomfortably to her skin as she sat bored in front of the fireplace. Rafael was scooping his clothes off the floor in the corner of the room. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his hair matted with blood. He slipped his boots on and winced at the sound they made as he limped across the floor.

"What are you still doing here, Worm?" she called over to him, venom in her voice.

"I… I-uh." Rafael stammered, unable to come up with a suitable response.

"Get lost!" she instructed, and Rafael hurried to the door.

The boy was useless, barely able to satisfy her needs. He broke easily from her might. He was pathetic, undoubtedly a disgrace to his family. She needed something more durable. Perhaps she would start a quest to find what she needed.

She hoisted herself off the floor with ease. She grabbed her beloved blade and strode out of her castle. There was a blizzard outside. Her nipples pushed firmly against the bounds of her leather outfit. She trekked through the snow with relative ease, seemingly impervious to the sheer cold. Ice crystals began to form on her. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, two men attacked. She swung her Valentine around, ready to face them. She gasped. It was her biological father, that bastard. He'd tried to kill her before, and here he was again. He was accompanied by a large anthropomorphic Lizardman.

"I'll play with you, for a little while…" she challenged the duo.

She noticed her father's undead erection growing in his pants. He motioned to the beast beside him. "I want words with my daughter, before we kill her."

He turned to face the buxom beauty he had abandoned as a child. "I see... not much has changed since we last met. You're still the same trollop you've always been. Your mother was a scurvy-ridden wench, and you're turning out just like her!"

"You will not speak to me in that manner, father." She spit the words at him. "Enough with these words, let's dance." She swung her mighty weapon at the old man, but he dodged up into the air above her. The Lizardman attacked savagely, aiming to gouge at her large breasts with his axe. His scaly tail flew into her thigh.

"I will make you pay, vile beast." She yelled, and went to stab him in his large hanging testicles. The heat of battle had begun to melt the snow around them. "Let's see… what shall I cut off first?"

While she was busy fighting off the reptilian monster in front of her, Cervantes had attempted to slice her abdomen. His aim was off, and he ended up slicing off her panties. They fell to her ankles, but she was too busy to notice. This, however, distracted Lizardman just long enough for Ivy to plunge her sword into his arm. Cervantes took the opportunity to get behind his daughter. He shoved his stiff meat-sword into her. She writhed in pain from the sudden intrusion.

"Well, this is certainly an odd predicament we find ourselves in, isn't it?" The Lizardman took this opportunity to further increase the uncomfortableness of the situation by thrusting his scaly cock into her other hole. She howled from the pain.

"Now daughter, either you carefully remove your sword from my beastly first-mate here, or we repeatedly impale you."

"You sick sonuvabitch…" she muttered. In response to his threat she further plunged her blade into the reptilian flesh.

Lizardman shrieked, and Cervantes withdrew his icy member only to ram it back inside of her. Ivy's body tensed from the pain, and Lizardman began to withdraw from her. They began to fuck the buxom broad with an uneven rhythm. As Cervantes went out, Lizardman pushed in. The harsh wind blew on them and their sweat began to freeze to their skin. Ivy was beginning to enjoy this repeated violation.

Finally, men who could dominate her, men she wasn't overpowering. She was being shown her supposed place, and she liked it. They'd always told her she had daddy-issues, and now she thought she was finally starting to understand. She threw her head back in pleasure as the two cocks rammed into her. She maintained a firm grip on Valentine as her legs began to quiver. Her eyes shut and she felt the two men begin to reach their climaxes. Her Valentine extended into the ground and shot up behind her, impaling her father. She came with such force that she fell backwards, yanking the elongated sword from the lizards flesh, yanking his meaty arm off completely. He bled profusely and fell over, most certainly dead.

"You both disappoint me. Useless fools."

She decided to continue her quest, although now she was pantyless.


	2. Part Two: Ivy's Tits

After the tragic death of her father, Ivy had been walking now for a good few miles. The storm had grown worse, and icicles had begun to hang from her bare cooch. She saw signs of a struggle on the ground. She proceeded ahead with caution. Before long, she heard the grunts of a fierce battle. She saw a former challenger of hers writhing around on the ground with a large shirtless muscular man. She noticed the two were not engaged in the combative form of passion, but were instead fucking each others brains out.

"Seong Mi-Na, you pathetic wretch, what do you think you're doing!" she interrupted. The pair separated and prepared their weapons. "I'm not here to fight you scum. I'm busy on a most important quest." She looked over the two of them, naked, shivering, and weak. "On your knees." She commanded.

The lithe figure of Seong Mi-Na was starting to turn blue in the cold. Her nipples stuck out like succulent pin missiles. Ivy licked her lips. She flung her snake sword around the girls neck, keeping the sharp blades away from her flesh. She yanked the girl towards her.

"Eat me." She commanded once the girl was kneeling beneath her. "Eat me, or I will kill you." Seong Mi-Na whimpered softly, but did as she was told. She proceeded to thaw Ivy's frozen pussy with her tongue. The taste was glorious. She reached a hand lower in an attempt to begin to finger herself, but Ivy gave her a menacing look.

Rock began to stroke his erect penis. He'd never witnessed such a glorious scene of girl on girl action. He yanked on his dick, before taking his hand and spitting on it. He continued to stroke himself to their sexytimez.

Seong Mi-Na had successfully penetrated the layer of ice that had covered Ivy's ladyparts and was now thrusting her tongue deep inside of her. She moaned as Ivy's juices ran down her throat. All of a sudden however, Ivy yanked the girl up to her feet. She shoved the young girl between her tits, and the girl began to motorboat them to her heart's content. Ivy, in a moment of kindness, began to finger the girl. She teased the girl's clit, touching it just lightly enough to excite her, but refused to play with it to any actual use. Seong Mi-Na was enjoying this, and began to finger fuck Ivy.

Rock couldn't bear it. He fapped harder and faster quickly approaching his climax as the girls got hot and dirty together. The cold wind blew over him, but he ignored it. He fapped and fapped and fapped until suddenly he screamed in surprise. His dick had come off in his hand. There was blood spurting everywhere. He hadn't even felt the frostbite set in, and now his cock was stuck to his hand and…

Ivy's orgasm was coming again. She felt it rise up inside of her. Her body tightened up and she felt the wave of ecstasy wash over her. She sighed in contentment and her sword unraveled from the girl's neck. Seong Mi-Na fell limply to the ground. The combination her the sword around her neck, and her face deep between Ivy's breasts had suffocated her. She couldn't back out because Ivy's chest muscles pushed her tits tighter together for her orgasm. Ivy scoffed at the wretched girl and the dumb man who had bled to death.

"It seems my quest has not yet ended…"


	3. Part Three: Ivy's Pussy

Ivy trekked onward for hours. Was there something wrong with her? She was a strong woman, no doubt, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a satisfying sexual partner, did it? She was lost in her head when she walked into town. Women rushed to cover their children's eyes as she passed, giving her dirty looks, but nobody dared say anything.

Curiously, she entered a shop, perhaps to warm up. The man behind the counter looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. She wandered aimlessly for a while until her eyes fell upon something. She brought it immediately to the counter, paid, and headed for home.

She sat once again, in front of the fireplace. This time, she was content, stroking her pussy all alone. It purred, finally satisfied.


End file.
